Modern mobile devices (e.g., portable data terminals (PDT), personal digital assistants (PDA), etc.) may be used by workers in performing their job duties. The primary mechanism for interacting with applications on these mobile devices is the touchscreen (e.g., display and virtual keyboard). The development paradigm for these devices tends to focus solely on the touchscreen as the primary means of input and output (i.e., the user interface (UI)) with some applications including voice dialog as a secondary means of interacting with an application. This paradigm of interfacing with an application via one primary interface (e.g., a touchscreen) can be restrictive.
Therefore, a need exists for improved mobile device interface systems and methods, including but not limited to a user interface abstraction with navigation stack management that can overcome one or more of the limitations of a standard one-to-one user interface paradigm that focuses on the touchscreen.